


Maybe We Need a Time

by Woobinjun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jung Subin, Seungsik as baker
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woobinjun/pseuds/Woobinjun
Summary: Seungsik yang lelah ditambah dengan sifat clingy kekasihnya itu membuat kepalanya terasa akan pecah, sebenarnya ia menyukai sifat clingy kekasihnya, tapi kali ini ia sangat terganggu dengan itu. Ketika kekasihnya sadar dan tidak lagi mengulanginya, Seungsik merasakan sesuatu hilang dari kesehariannya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Maybe We Need a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga au ini sesuai dengan keinginan prompter ya! Maaf kalau ada beberapa hal yang aneh. Selamat membaca semua~

Memiliki kafe sekaligus toko kue sendiri adalah harapan Seungsik sejak ia kecil. Ia berjanji kepada sang ibu untuk mendirikan toko kue dengan namanya. Pada usia ke 25 tahun, setelah bekerja di toko roti lain sambil berkuliah, akhirnya Seungsik berhasil memiliki toko kue sendiri. Karena ia juga mencintai kopi, maka dibuatlah kafe yang berada satu tempat dengan toko kue. Dia sudah memiliki beberapa cabang yang tersebar di Jakarta. 

Walau memiliki beberapa cabang dan banyak karyawan, ia tidak serta - merta hanya duduk menunggu uang datang. Seungsik akan bekerja di kafe utama sekaligus membuat kue pesanan. Seungsik adalah seorang baker. Ketika mendekati hari besar tertentu saja pesanan kue akan semakin banyak dan beragam. Seungsik menyediakan menu special hari valentine. _Korean cake_ namanya. Kue bulat kecil yang akan dihiasi butter cream warna - warni dan hiasan kecil

Sejak 7 hari sebelum valentine, banyak pesanan yang datang. Kafe juga semakin ramai, entah itu pagi, siang, maupun malam. Memang memiliki kafe ditengah ibukota dan daerah perkantoran sangat ramai dan melelahkan. Rasanya ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan tertidur hingga matahari menyapanya esok. 

Namun ia lupa, sang kekasih walaupun lebih tua daripadanya memiliki sifat yang sangat manja. Yang akan menempel kepadanya setiap ia sampai di rumah.

Saat Seungsik sampai di rumah, kekasihnya, Seungwoo, ternyata belum pulang. Mereka memiliki jam pulang yang tidak tetap sehingga mereka memilih membawa kendaraan masing - masing. 

Seungsik memilih mengganti pakaian dan mulai membersihkan dapur. Hari ini ia kebagian jadwal mencuci piring, lalu menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dibuat untuk sarapan besok, dan mengisi botol untuk air minum di kamar. Saat ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan, tiba - tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia tidak perlu terkejut karena itu adalah kebiasaan kekasihnya namun rasa lelah membuat ia ingin melepaskan tautan tangan di pinggangnya itu. Namun ia yakin, kekasihnya lebih lelah dan butuh sebuah pelukan.

"Mandi gih, katanya malam ini mau nonton." 

"Oh iya, sebentar ya." Seungwoo mencuri kecupan kecil di pipi kiri Seungsik dan berlari kedalam kamar.

Seungwoo itu memang lebih tua daripada dirinya, tapi sikapnya sama seperti bayi besar. 

20 menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tengah. Menonton film yang baru pertama kali ditayangkan di salah satu layanan streaming film, Netflix. Seungwoo sendiri sudah lama menantikan film ini karena dulu ia tidak sempat menonton di bioskop. 

Seungwoo asyik memeluk Seungsik sambil menonton film. Seungsik sendiri hanya pasrah. Ia lelah tapi tidak berani mengatakannya. Sekarang Seungwoo mulai menciumi rambut Seungsik.

"Kamu pake shampoo apa deh? Enak banget wanginya."

"Oh, shampoo wangi peach. Waktu itu gasengaja ketemu di supermarket. Katanya sih produk baru, suka gak?"

"Aku suka hehehe." Seungwoo mencium kepala Seungsik berulang kali lalu meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher seungsik, menghirup wangi kekasihnya yang khas dan manis. 

Terus begitu hingga mereka pergi ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Seungwoo tidak berhenti memeluk, menciumi leher dan kepala Seungsik. Seungsik hanya pasrah dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Seungsik jika lelah membutuhkan ketenangan dalam tidurnya.

"Kak, aku mau tidur." Dan seungwoo berhenti dari kegiatannya. Namun ia tetap memeluk Seungsik.

_akhirnya_

"Selamat malam sayang"

"Hmm, malam." Seungsik menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Seungwoo dan tertidur karena elusan di punggungnya.

* * *

Lima hari lagi adalah perayaan hari valentine. Pesanan _korean cake_ terus berdatangan. Banyak pasangan yang mempercayakan kue buatan Seungsik menjadi pilihan untuk menemani perayaan hari kasih sayang mereka. Tentu saja pesanan banyak berasal dari pelanggan setia kafe Seungsik yang tau bahwa rasa kue yang ia buat selalu enak dan tidak mengecewakan.

Malam ini Seungwoo akan menjemputnya. Seungwoo bilang sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi kafe milik kekasihnya sehingga ia berjanji akan pulang cepat dan menghampiri Seungsik.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, Seungwoo datang. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi navy serta celana kain berwarna abu - abu. Ia menghampiri Seungsik dan memberikan pelukan. Tidak lupa ditambah dengan kegiatan favoritnya, menciumi tengkuk Seungsik. "Kak, banyak tamu loh."

"Hehehe, aku kangen kamu." Seungwoo menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Seungsik. Ia menunjukkan senyum tanda tidak bersalah

"Kamu mau minum apa? Aku kayaknya masih 30 menit-an lagi disini. Mau rekap penjualan hari ini. Kalau kakak tunggu dulu, gapapa kan?"

"Okey, aku pesan americano 1 ya."

"Gak boleh kopi." Seungsik yakin Seungwoo belum menikmati makan malam. Mana mau ia makan jika ia tidak melihat Seungsik makan juga.

"Kok?" Seungwoo menunjukkan wajah memelasnya dan memeluk lengan Seungsik. Menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan mainan oleh ibunya. Seungsik paham Americano adalah salah satu minuman favoritnya dan Seungsik lebih paham lagi kalau Seungwoo itu belum makan.

"Makan dulu, aku tadi pesen makanan. Minumnya hazelnut latte aja ya. Okey?"

"Iya." Seungwoo mencium pipi kanan Seungsik. "Aku duduk di tempat biasa ya." 

"Hm, nanti aku susul." Seungsik pergi membuat minuman untuk Seungwoo sementara sang kekasih berjalan ke meja tempat biasa mereka duduk. 

Paling belakang, di pojok, menghindari AC karena Seungsik tidak tahan dingin. Seungsik datang membawa makanan serta minuman pesanan Seungwoo. Seungwoo membantu dan Seungsik duduk dihadapannya. Dibelakangnya karyawan Seungsik membawa alat - alat yang akan digunakan Seungsik untuk bekerja.

"Terima kasih Subin." 

"Sama - sama kak. Selamat menikmati kak Seungwoo dan kak Seungsik." Karyawan Seungsik, bernama Subin, undur diri meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sibuk menyusun makanan dan minuman.

Kegiatan makan mereka ditemani obrolan. Hanya Seungwoo yang banyak berbicara. Seungsik hanya menanggapi sekali - kali. Acara makan selesai, sekarang meja mereka dipenuhi oleh buku - buku tebal yang akan digunakan Seungsik untuk menghitung pendapatan hari ini.

Seungwoo sendiri sudah pindah ke samping Seungsik. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya dan mulai memainkan permainan di gawainya. Seungsik hanya pasrah (lagi) sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Pulang yuk kak."

Seungsik berdiri dari duduknya. Membereskan buku - buku yang ia gunakan dan pergi untuk mengambil beberapa benda diruangannya. Seungwoo sendiri membantu Subin dan karyawan lain untuk mengangkat bangku.

"Subin, aku duluan ya. Pintunya tolong dikunci."

"Okey kak."

"Bye Subin. Semangat. Besok pas kamu free kita main PS ya."

"Okey kak Seungwoo, hati - hati."

Seungwoo dan Seungsik melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar dari pintu menuju ke mobil Seungwoo

Seungsik membuka pintu belakang untuk meletakkan barang - barangnya. Sementara Seungwoo menyalakan mesin mobil. Seungsik duduk di sampingnya dan langsung memasang sabuk pengaman dan mendorong sandaran kursi kebelakang. Mengatur tempat untuk ia tidur

"Capek Ssik?"

"Hmm."

"Okey, tidur aja."

Seungwoo melajukan mobilnya. Membelah kota Jakarta. Kafe Seungsik dengan apartemen mereka hanya sekitar 6 KM. Kafe Seungsik lebih dekat ke kantor Seungwoo daripada apartemennya.

"Ssik, mau makan dulu ga?"

"Terserah."

"Nasi goreng?"

"Terserah."

"Sate ayam?"

"Terserah."

Akhirnya Seungwoo memilih memesan soto lamongan. Menurutnya makan soto lamongan di malam hari dapat membuat badan kita menjadi segar. Apalagi Seungsik sedang lelah, sangat cocok untuk menyantap makanan yang berkuah hangat.

Setelah memesan makanan, Seungwoo pergi kedalam mobil. Seungsik masih terlihat mencoba memejamkan matanya walaupun tidak bisa.

"Capek banget ya Ssik?"

"hmmm."

"Makanya kerja di kantor lagi aja."

"Itu lebih capek lagi kak." Seungsik membuka mata dan merajuk. Dulu Seungwoo dan Seungsik sama - sama pegawai kantoran namun berbeda perusahaan dan berada di gedung yang sama. Karena ketidaksengajaan pertemuan mereka di lift maupun kantin, mereka menjadi dekat dan mulai menjalin hubungan. Namun satu tahun setelah mereka memutuskan bersama, Seungsik memilih _resign_ dari pekerjaannya dan mulai membangun usahanya atas dukungan Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tiba - tiba menggenggam tangannya. Seungsik tiba - tiba merasa geli padahal ini hal biasa. Namun ia tetap membiarkan karena sudah tidak ada tenaga. Tiba - tiba ada ketukan di kaca mobilnya. Seungwoo membuka kaca dan melihat soto lamongan yang ia pesan sudah siap. Seungwoo melajukan kembali mobilnya membelah jalan ibukota menuju rumah mereka.

Sampai di rumah, mereka menikmati makan malam. Seungsik izin tidur terlebih dahulu membuat mau tidak mau Seungwoo mengikutinya. Seungwoo suka menempel dengannya saat tidur.

* * *

Besok adalah hari valentine, kesibukan Seungsik semakin bertambah. Rasa lelah dan penat pun semakin tinggi. Saking sibuknya, mereka menutup kafe karena tidak sanggup bila diiringi dengan melayani para pelanggan.

Rasanya ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dengan selamat, membersihkan diri, lalu tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Namun ia terkadang lupa, Seungwoo, kekasihnya itu penuh dengan afeksi.

Hari ini Seungsik pulang larut malam. Ia disambut dengan Seungwoo yang tiba - tiba memeluknya. Bahkan sepatunya belum ia lepas. Seungsik menggoyangkan tubuhnya, bermaksud ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, namun Seungwoo malah semakin mengeratkannya. 

"Kak lepas sebentar."

"Gak mau, aku kangen."

"Ayolah, aku gerah ini." Seungsik berusaha melepaskan pelukannya lagi. Mau tidak mau Seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kepada Seungsik

"Udah makan?" Seungsik berjalan mendahului Seungwoo yang bertanya. 

"Udah tadi di kafe." Seungsik masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Seungwoo menatap punggungnya menjauh.

Seungwoo memilih melanjutkan makannya. Saat ia hampir selesai, Seungsik keluar dari kamar dan tampak lebih segar. Ia berjalan ke tempat cucian piring dan mulai membersihkan tumpukan piring kotor sehabis mereka sarapan. Kebetulan hari ini adalah jadwalnya.

Seungwoo buru - buru menghabiskan makanannya dan meletakkan piring kotor di tempat cucian. Ia memeluk Seungsik dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Seungsik, dan menghirup wangi tubuh sang kekasih.

Seungsik hanya diam. Ia malas berdebat. Pikirannya sudah pusing. Harus memikirkan kekurangan bahan - bahan di toko. Ia membiarkan Seungwoo melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. 

"Kamu capek banget?" Seungwoo memulai pembicaraan

"Enggak."

"Kenapa diam aja hm? Ada yang ganggu kamu di kafe?"

"Ga ada."

"Okey." Seungwoo diam. Ia masih memeluk Seungsik, mengamati kekasihnya mencuci piring dengan cekatan. Seungwoo sebenarnya mau membantu, namun terakhir ia mencuci alat makan, satu piring tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangannya dan pecah karena membantu Seungsik. Sejak saat itu dilarang saling membantu saat mencuci piring.

Tiba - tiba Seungsik memberhentikan kegiatannya. 

"Kak lepasin."

Seungsik yang tiba - tiba meminta untuk dilepaskan pun bingung. Pasalnya selama mereka berpacaran, Seungsik tidak pernah meminta untuk dilepaskan ketika ia memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kak."

"Kamu kena--"

"Aku bilang LEPAS YA LEPAS." Suara yang jarang terdengar selama mereka bersama pun tidak sengaja Seungsik keluarkan.

Seungwoo dengan refleks melepas pelukannya. Ia mundur menjauh. Tidak biasa Seungsik membentaknya seperti itu. Seungsik melepaskan sarung tangan cuci piringnya dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah Seungwoo.

"Ssik.." ucap seungwoo pelan

"Kakak tau ga sih. Aku capek banget hari ini. Kakak kerjaannya cuman nempel, nempel, nempel terus. Ngerti ga sih kak? Bisa ga sih ngejauh? Kasih aku ruang sendiri sebentar aja."

"Tapi ssik."

"Tau ah. Jangan sentuh - sentuh aku. Jangan nempel - nempel lagi. Berat." 

Seungsik membanting sarung tangan itu ke bak pencuci piring dan ia pergi masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak lupa dengan pintu yang tertutup kencang. 

Seungwoo masih shock. Ia tau kekasihnya adalah seorang yang sangat sabar. Ia tau itu. Tetapi memang orang sabar punya batasnya. Mungkin Seungsik sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang terlalu manja dan merepotkan. Seungwoo menghela napas dan memasang sarung tangan yang tadi sempat di buang begitu saja. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaan Seungsik yang belum selesai tadi dengan hati - hati. Tidak mau membuat Seungsik tambah mengamuk karena piring pecah.

Setelah dapur bersih dan lampu dimatikan, Seungwoo masuk kedalam kamar. Melihat Seungsik yang tidur memunggunginya. Ia kembali menghela napas dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Seungwoo berbaring di samping Seungsik. Membisikan sesuatu lalu mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Ia memilih posisi tidur memunggungi Seungsik. Mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya ia sulit untuk terlelap. Posisi tidur seperti ini kurang nyaman menurutnya. Karena posisi tidur ternyaman menurutnya adalah tidur dengan memeluk Seungsik.

_"Maaf kalau aku tadi keterlaluan. Mulai besok aku ga akan kayak gitu lagi. Janji. Selamat malam sayang."_

* * *

Perkataan yang diucapkan Seungwoo benar adanya. Seungwoo di pagi hari tidak seperti Seungwoo biasanya. Hari ini sang kekasih lebih banyak diam dan mendiamkan dirinya.

Seungsik sendiri tau kemarin keterlaluan membentak Seungwoo. Seharusnya ia bisa meminta sedikit ruang dengan baik - baik. Tidak asal membentak Seungwoo. Tidak hanya ia yang capek, Seungwoo pasti capek sehabis berkerja. Hal itu yang dia lupakan. Ia malah mementingkan emosinya semata.

Ini tidak biasa

Seungwoo memakan sarapannya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali Seungwoo yang tidak memberikan pelukan sambil menggoyangkan badan mereka kekanan dan kekiri sebelum Seungwoo berangkat kerja. Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi. Seungwoo hanya berlalu pergi sambil mengatakan "aku pergi" saat keluar dari rumah.

Seungsik hanya tersenyum masam.

_Ah ini kan yang aku pengen_

Seungsik yakin dapat menjalani hari seperti biasa, namun rasa bersalah tetap saja menghinggapinya.

Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Kue yang telah ia buat sudah mulai dikirim maupun diambil oleh para pelanggan. Kafe Seungsik pun sudah buka seperti biasa dan hari ini mereka mempunyai menu baru spesial untuk merayakan hari valentine.

Seungsik sendiri tetap menjalani hari seperti biasa. Ia kira Seungwoo akan marah sebentar dan akan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, ternyata tidak. Biasanya Seungwoo akan menghubungi dirinya setiap pukul 12 siang. Namun, hingga pukul 3 sore pun tidak ada panggilan masuk satu pun dari kekasihnya itu.

Seungsik sendiri masih gengsi untuk menghubungi Seungwoo. Namun setelah perdebatan panjang antara pikiran dan perasaan, Seungsik memilih mengalahkan egonya dan menghubungi Seungwoo. Dia biasanya juga menghubungi Seungwoo duluan, kenapa sekarang harus malu?

Pada percobaan panggilan pertama, tidak ada jawaban. Seungsik mencoba lagi dan tepat pada dering ke 4, Seungwoo menjawabnya

"Halo?"

"Hai kak."

"Kenapa ssik?" _Kak Seungwoo pasti masih marah_

"Gapapa, kakak lagi apa?" Seungsik mulai menggigiti kuku tangannya. Tanda bahwa ia gugup

"Lagi kerja." 

"Udah makan?"

"Udah tadi bareng anak - anak." Seungsik merasakan bahwa Seungwoo benar - benar marah dan mengubah sikapnya. Ia jadi semakin menyesali perkataannya semalam. 

Biasanya Seungwoo akan menceritakan hari - hari di kantor saat berbincang di telefon sambil mengatakan "aku kangen." "kamu balik kerja lagi ya. kafenya orang lain aja yang ngurus" "pengen peluk kamu ssik." namun sekarang yang ada hanya kedinginan semata

Terjadi kecanggungan di antara perbincangan mereka. Seungsik yang masih menyesali sikapnya kemarin dan Seungwoo menunggu disebrang sana berbicara terlebih dahulu agar tidak membuat Seungsik risih

"Ssik?" 

"Iya kak." Seungsik tiba - tiba menjadi semangat. Apakah Seungwoo akan mengajaknya pulang ber--

"Udah dulu ya, aku mau lanjut kerja. Kamu pulang sendiri nanti ga papa?"

Seungsik tersenyum pahit

"Ga papa kok. Aku bawa mobil." Bohong. Ia sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya tadi dan berangkat menggunakan kendaraan umum karena ia berpikir Seungwoo akan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Biasanya Seungwoo akan merajuk jika ia membawa mobil tanpa Seungwoo suruh, namun Seungwoo tidak menyuruhnya pagi ini. Maka Seungsik tidak membawa mobil. 

Ternyata itu hanya harapannya saja. Kenyataan, Seungwoo menghindari dirinya.

"Okey, bye."

"Bye." _Bahkan tidak ada ucapan kasih sayang_

Seungsik menatap _homescreen_ gawainya yang menampilkan photo diri nya dan Seungwoo disaat pembukaan kafe nya, satu tahun yang lalu. 

Sungguh ia ingin menangis, namun pekerjaannya masih banyak. Mari menyampingkan urusan cinta dan mendahulukan pekerjaan.

Seungsik harus meminta maaf. 

Lagi - lagi ia pulang terlambat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Semua kue terjual habis dan juga penjualan di kafe hari ini sangat meningkat. Seungsik berpikir ia pantas mendapatkan libur setelah ini.

Saat ia sampai di apartemen, terlihat sepatu Seungwoo yang sudah tersusun rapi. Seungsik melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Seungwoo itu sensitif dengan bunyi pintu apartemen yang terbuka, namun Seungwoo tidak menunjukkan kehadirannya untuk menyambut Seungsik.

Seungsik melihat Seungwoo yang duduk di ruang tengah dengan sekaleng minuman soda dan juga cemilan. Sepertinya ia habis menonton tayangan ulang pertandingan sepak bola. Tetapi Seungwoo sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadiran Seungsik.

"Kak Seungwoo." Seungwoo menoleh. Seungsik yang tiba - tiba ditatap pun menunduk malu.

"Udah pulang ssik? Mandi gih. Belum makan malam kan kamu? Aku beliin nasi goreng tadi."

"Okey sebentar kak." Seungsik segera lari ke kamar mereka. Ia ingin cepat - cepat menikmati makan malam dan juga berduaan bersama Seungwoo kembali. Ia harus meluruskan masalah mereka.

Pasangan itu menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Seungwoo terlihat fokus dengan makanannya sementara Seungsik menunggu laki - laki dihadapannya memulai pembicaraan. 

Hingga makanan habis pun, Seungwoo tetap diam. Ia memilih untuk menaruh piring kotor dan langsung mencucinya. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk di depan televisi dan memainkan gawainya.

Seungsik merasakan ada hal asing. Seungwoo tidak biasa begini. Seungwoo pasti akan menempel dengannya, tapi kenapa sekarang Seungwoo menjaga jarak dengannya? Apakah rasa marah Seungwoo sebegitu besarnya hingga mampu mendiamkan dirinya hampir selama 24 jam ini?

Seungsik memilih menyusul Seungwoo setelah mencuci alat bekas makannya. Seungsik duduk disamping dan terjadi masih sama. Seungwoo fokus dengan gawainya dan Seungsik menatap televisi yang tidak menayangkan apa - apa.

_Okey, ayok kita coba_

Seungsik melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Seungwoo dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu tegap lelaki yang menemaninya selama 3 tahun ini. Seungwoo yang merasa berat dilengannya menoleh, melihat Seungsik meringkuk dilengannya seperti anak anjing yang bermanja dengan majikannya. Seungwoo ingin mengacak rambut Seungsik seperti biasa, namun ia takut, Seungsik akan marah lagi dengannya. Ia kembali fokus dengan gawainya.

"Kak Seungwoo."

"hmm."

"Jawab nya jangan gitu dong."

"Kenapa sayang?" Seungwoo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kedua bola mata kekasihnya yang menampakan tanda ia menyesal dan sedih. Seungsik membalas tatapannya dan mereka saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum Seungsik yang duluan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kak Seungwoo jangan berubah ya." Pelukan pun terasa semakin erat. Seungwoo merasakan ada tetesan air di bahunya, namun ia lebih memilih diam. "Aku gamau kakak berubah. Kakak jadi apa adanya aja."

"Kok ngomongnya gitu hm?" 

"Gak papa. Mau ngomong aja."

Seungwoo tiba - tiba mengangkat Seungsik untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Seungsik tidak meronta, ia malah memeluk leher Seungwoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan tulang selangka kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Seungsik, maaf ya kalau aku terlalu manja sama kamu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih dewasa lagi."

"Enggak, jangan berubah kak." Seungsik menarik wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata Seungwoo. Kekasihnya pasti bisa melihat beberapa tetes air mata yang tadi tak sengaja ia keluarkan. "Kak Seungwoo manja aja sama aku setiap hari. Aku gak biasa lihat kak Seungwoo begini. Aku kangen dipeluk pas pulang kerja, aku kangen pelukan kakak waktu mau tidur, aku kangen pegangan tangan kakak waktu makan. Aku kangen kakak."

Seungwoo menghapus tetes air mata dengan ibu jarinya. Tidak lupa ia mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun ini. "Jangan nangis."

"Aku gak nangis." 

"Tuh lihat air matanya."

"Apa sih." Seungsik kembali menenggalamkan wajah nya di perpotongan leher Seungwoo. Seungwoo pun memeluk pinggang Seungsik dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya agar lebih tenang.

"Seungsik coba sini hadap kakak."

"Gamau."

"Sayang." Seungwoo menarik tubuh Seungsik. Yang ditarik pun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, asal tidak menatap Seungwoo. Seungwoo kembali mengusap pipinya membuat Seungsik sedikit geli.

"Maaf kakak---"

"Minta maaf mulu, emang lagi lebaran apa." Seungsik merajuk. Seungwoo yang gemas pun mencium kedua pipi Seungsik cepat, membuat semburat merah datang di pipi.

Seungwoo menatap kedua mata Seungsik dengan tegas. Seungsik yang ditatap seperti itu mencoba memandang hal lain, namun tatapan Seungwoo seperti magnet, menariknya untuk mendalami samudera yang ada di kedua mata kekasihnya.

"Aku cinta kamu." dan Seungwoo menarik dagu Seungsik, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Seungwoo melumat bibir kekasihnya yang langsung dibalas oleh Seungsik. Seungsik yang melingkarkan tangannya di belakang leher Seungwoo, mengelus tengkuknya, membuat Seungwoo semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. 

Sesekali Seungwoo melumat bibir bawah Seungsik, membuat Seungsik mengeluarkan desahan pelan dan Seungwoo langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam.

Hawa disekitar mereka semakin panas. Seungwoo mengangkat Seungsik dalam pelukannya dan berjalan kearah kamar tidur mereka tanpa memisahkan pagutan bibir mereka. Bahkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Biarkan Seungwoo dan Seungsik menikmati kegiatan indah dan panas mereka di hari valentine. 


End file.
